


Scissors

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [38]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: He's watching her sewing – sewing, what the hell? There she is, a full-fledged officer of the fleet, sitting in the run-down kitchen of a run-down farm with a run-down marriage and sewing clothes.
Series: bridge2sickbay [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 3





	Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

He's watching her sewing – sewing, what the hell? There she is, a full-fledged officer of the fleet, sitting in the run-down kitchen of a run-down farm with a run-down marriage and sewing clothes.

From the way she cuts the fabric with the wrong scissors and works the machine with unsteady hands, he can tell she's not even good at it. He remembers his mother's perfect technique, and Winona just doesn't know shit about sewing.

She doesn't have to.

"The Callimero wants you for the science department," he says and puts the PADD with the offer on the table, right on top of the pants-or-whatever she's working on. She shakes her head.

"You know I can't. I've got to take care of the kids."

"You've got parents, George had parents, and you've got a husband. From what I've seen, this farm could use some extra money. Why don't you go back at a job you really care for?"

She looks away, eyes skittering over the walls of the depressing room. "It's not that easy."

"It is." He gestures at the PADD. "Sign it and you'll be back in space in four weeks. On a ship with a good crew and an interesting job. You could make lieutenant commander in a year."

She brushes through her hair with a sigh. It's ash-blond and badly needs a good cut.

"How long do I have to think about it?"

"The length of a coffee."

"Having some kind of challenge going?" she asks, half amused, half annoyed.

"Only with myself," he replies. "I'll make the coffee, and you give it a thought."

He watches her read the document, the sewing all forgotten when she signs at last.


End file.
